gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Lorette
History Her parents were manipulated into getting married by one of the oldest, still living (by then), non-original vampires, Sage. They were a promising young witch coming from an old bloodline who's individual power was incredibly enhanced by the last successful Harvest Ritual of New Orleans and a wealthy young man who didn't realize was an untriggered werewolf. When their daughter was born, Sage stole the she-wolf/witch hybrid girl and raised her herself; all the while getting witches from other places to train her heavily in magic. She was a magical prodigy both in growing potential and in raw power, quickly mastering both light and dark magic branches. When she was 16 she triggered her werewolf curse when she killed a human vampire hunter that was after Sage. Now officially a full-blown hybrid, her physical strength soared and Sage took her hand-to-hand combat training to the next level. After 5 years of magical experiments and dividing her time between werewolf packs and with the shamans of the native american tribes to connect with her inner wolf, she found a way to turn at will and remain in control of her actions. Four years later, at age 25, she traveled to Greece to track down Qetsiyah Grimoire about Expression magic and sucedded after coming through a few Travellers. While she had no intention of completely replicating the immortality spell because that would crush all of her impressive magical powers she did found a way to alter the formula so that it would it would take a century for her to age a year and thus she looks 28th years old at the present. Nature retaliated by taking the ability to have children from her. Since she made the spell to slow down her aging she had travelled the world many times over, becoming some kind of Supernatural historian and collecting hundreds of Grimoires and other magical artifacts/weapons that can be used to enhance her powers. One of her greatest magical achievements has been altering Qetsiyah's formula to create separate-yet-connected supernatural dimensions where she has her home and her vast magical collection. While she can teleport to her creation with a single thought, she made a few magical keys to her inner circle of friends among witches, vampires and werewolves she deeply trusts that can turn any door into an entrance to her dimension temporarily, whether they want to contact her for some reason or simply needs safe refuge. She didn't know what happen to her surrogate mother, Sage, died until very recently. Personality She lives by the code Sage always taught her: let your passions overtake your morals on a daily basis and you will live your life to the fullest. Originally, Sage saw her as a powerful instrument she needed to defeat Klaus in order to undagger Finn. As such, she was quite strict towards her on her early life when she wanted her to train on magic or combat but as the years went by she grew to love her like the daughter she never had or could have; with or without Finn. Because of this, she decided to wait for another chain of events to free Finn rather than risk her surrogate daughter. Thus, their mother/daughter relationship improved on a personal level. After her werewolf curse was triggered and she came to appreciate the other side of her heritage and in her quest to turn at will she realized that as powerful as she could become, it wasn't so much worth it when you don't have friends and family to share it with. Clearly, her pack mentality was strong after that moment, only she doesn't only see werewolves as exclusive pack members. She became bitter with Nature for a long time after the Spirits took away any hope for her to have children of her own but she found an effective distraction: her quest for knowledge both natural and supernatural that took her all over the world. After stockpiling a massive supply of magical artifacts as well as texts, she decided that if she couldn't have children herself, she would do what Sage did with her and adopt. How? By looking for promising yet lost young witches who wanted guidance. She has been doing that for half a century now and her private dimension is her the places where she teaches her apprentices. As the oldest living werewolf she also has venerable status with many werewolf packs either through direct help, experienced advice, or because their ancestors told their children stories about her. She doesn't really get along with the Originals despite never having officially met them because of what Klaus did to her adoptive mother's lover but she would be willing to make a deal with them if it suits her needs. The Travellers don't like her either because while not truly immortal she stole Qetsiyah's book and is still living way past her normal life-span. As for the Brotherhood of the Five members, it really depends on whether or not their interests clash with hers or not but she isn't particularly biased towards them as she knows every generation is different and many forget their true purpose and are thus easier to mold. When she found out Sage died along with Finn she was very sad and angry for a while but decided to study the situation better like the good scholar she is rather than jumping for her revenge. Category:Donations Category:Characters Category:Weres Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Immortals